


Blue Streak

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: (definitely), (sort of), Character does not have time for this shit, Gen, Skiing, Two Characters Who Don't Like Each Other Grudgingly Share A Ski Lift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: Lionel takes a vacation.It goes exactly as well as you'd expect.





	Blue Streak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).



It all started when Lee said something about wanting to try skiing. Sounded like a bad idea, to be honest, and _expensive_ , but when the tickets to a ski resort not-so-mysteriously showed up on his desk a few hours later, what was he supposed to do? Turn the things down, or go make his boy's day?

He figured he'd earned himself a vacation, especially one on Birdy Warbucks's substantial dime. What the hell. He'd go try skiing.

Then his ex's sister rescheduled her wedding for that same week. Lionel had never liked the woman much, but Lee adored her, so there went the plan. Except it might be nice, he thought, to get the hell away from HR and the two privacy-invading weirdos for a little while.

He went anyway.

"I should've known it wouldn't be that easy," he grumbled, when he realized who was sitting next to him on the slowly-moving ski lift. Tall, still, perfectly silent the whole way up. Who else would it be? Wonderboy wasn't as recognizable in aggressively blue ski gear instead of his trademark black suit, but then he'd _smirked_ , the asshole, and Lionel had done an almost neck-breaking double-take. What was left of his vacation tumbled downhill as fast as he probably would as soon as he dropped off the lift. "Getting away from you guys."

"I'm just taking a nice vacation, too, Lionel," Reese said, in the least convincing tone Lionel had ever heard—and he was a cop and had a kid; he'd heard some real doozies. Any second now... "But while we're here—"

"No," Lionel snapped. "Nuh-uh. No. Whatever it is, no. Hell no. I ain't doing it. I'm on vacation. When I get back home, sure, fine, I'll do stuff for you bastards, but while I'm here? No."

Reese opened his mouth to speak. _Not_ happening. "No."

He started to try again. Jeez, it was like dealing with that damn dog, except Bear behaved better. What he wouldn't give for a rolled up newspaper to smack Reese on the nose with right now. Lionel firmly repeated, " _No,_ " and added, "I've got no time for your bullshit. I only get a few vacation days a year, and I'm taking them. So whatever the hell it is you want, _no._ Go back home and bug Carter.

"And if Glasses doesn't want me taking vacations," Lionel added, "tell him not to get me tickets to someplace nice next time."

Reese stared at him silently. Lionel forced himself to stare back. He wondered if he was about to die. Probably not, but who knew what kind of shit went on in Mr. Spooky's dark and stormy brain? For all he knew, Reese could kill him with nothing more than that brain, do some freaky telepathy shit and then boom. Lights out. No more Fusco.

But like hell was he gonna blink first.

Then Reese _smiled_ at him. He looked...proud. Somehow, it was almost creepier than homicidal.

That was when the shooting started.


End file.
